


Blood

by FemmeSpice



Category: Hellraiser & Related Fandoms, Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Child Abuse, F/M, Molestation, Oral Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeSpice/pseuds/FemmeSpice
Summary: Small fic about Frank being the worst. While using Julia, he replays a memory of Kirsty. Triggers for incest and child molestation.





	Blood

He slid his cock between Julia’s lips but it was Kirsty’s face he saw. One taboo he hadn’t managed to break yet and he hated an uncrossed line.  
There had been a day before he disappeared, before he came back for the wedding and rolled Julia into bed, probably the last time he had been left alone and trusted. He had been sitting on the couch, drinking a beer,and watching something when she came home from school. He had let himself in (dependable Larry always kept the key in the same place) and made himself at home.  
Kirsty was still just a kid then. Twelve maybe.  
“Come here,” he had said and she had bounded over to him, her trust in adults not yet lost. She hadn’t become some teenage brat who thought only of herself, no, she was still delighted to see Uncle Frank.  
She made to sit on the couch but he grabbed her wrist, hard enough that a flash of pain crossed her face, and he worried for a moment that he’d have to cover her mouth and hold her down. Hoped more like.  
Frank had stopped wondering years ago why he was like this. He saw himself less as a monster every day. Or had until he had dragged himself through the floorboards and killed for new flesh.  
He looked down at Julia, at his bloody hand in her hair, and thrust harder into her eager mouth. The disgust she had shared so easily was gone, replaced by her need to please him, to feel him.  
Soon he would be whole again but he would not wait for that moment. Taking her like this was perhaps his last chance to truly enjoy her. Seeing her debase herself, lick up the bloody shaft of his cock, and smear her lipstick against the viscera, brought him an immense amount of joy. At least this sorry form had some use.  
He thought of that long ago time, of sitting his niece on his lap and asking if she had missed him, how much had she missed him. He pressed a finger to her lips and parted them, her eyes going wide with confusion as he entered her mouth. His other hand slid down her body, stopping to cup one of her still growing breasts.  
“You love me, don’t you?” Frank said in the past and said now in the future. He watched Julia bob her head yes just as the Kirsty in his memory nodded.  
He could overlay these images. Cover Julia and this rotting room up with the past and feel himself return there, to vitality and youth.  
He replayed the image, not letting the memory continue to a car pulling into the drive way and Kirsty running from the couch, convinced whatever had just happened was her fault and hers alone (an idea Frank had never dissuaded her of), instead lingering on the way her lips hugged his finger, the way her brows twitched when he made her take another, the way her lashes fluttered when he slipped his hand beneath her shirt…  
He let out a choking sound and wrenched Julia off of him in time to come onto her face. His come was streaked with red and dripped slowly from Julia’s chin.  
“I…” she had that same pitiful look she’d had right after their first lay. Of guilt and shame and a desperate need to rationalize what had just happened.  
“Soon,” he reminded her. “We can be together soon.”  
“Yes,” she muttered. “Just you and I. No one else.”  
He wiped her face with and fed the fluids to her, watched her lick his fingers clean, and smiled.  
“Soon.”


End file.
